I LOVE US (nos amo)
by LadyR15
Summary: Todo estaba bien en la vida de Rukia ella ya no evocaba su recuerdo. Ella siempre miente. Todo estaba mal en la vida de Ichigo, él, la recordaba a menudo siempre la buscaba. Él ya no quiere mentir. -UA -ICHIRUKI SAD HE PUESTO CLASIFICACION M POR PALABRAS SUBIDAS DE TONO.
1. Chapter 1

_**###ACTUALIZADO###**_

 **Hola.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia pues no será muy feliz, les prevengo en que me gustan los amores trágicos creo que es lo más real y común cuando conoces a alguien, creo que muy pocos conocen el amor verdadero (de pareja) y quienes lo hacen no hablan sobre ello**

 _ **SPOILER ALERT**_

 ***Actualizado a cómo el término el Manga de Bleach y sus novelas spin off así que incluye como Tite Kubo dejo todo será un UA (universo alterno) pero trataré de mantener las personalidades y las relaciones familiares lo más parecido posible posible**

 ****DECLAIMER**

 **LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA TOTAL AUTORÍA DE TITE KUBO, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS.**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

 **I LOVE US**

 _CAPÍTULO_ 1

Al fin hhabía llegado el día tan esperado, desde hace unas semanas preparamos todo, las maletas, las reservas del hotel y los preparativos correspondientes al trabajo de mi esposo. Solo era empacar las maletas, un "adiós" a nuestra gatita quien la vecina cuidaría amablementey tomar el próximo vuelo a Japón..

\- ¡Querida, solo será unas semanas! -gritó Renji por encima de su hombro metiendo las últimas bolsas a la camioneta

Como una niña que ve a su lindo globo alejarse por el viento le doy un último vistazo a nuestraa casa y suspiro pues en Japón había dejado todo los sentimientos y me acurruque en Inglaterra, a a los brazos de Renji quien aún sabiendo lo que había en mi corazón me aceptó y desde ese momento me dí cuenta que él me ama más de lo que podría hacerlo yo en toda una vida.

\- ¡Ya voy, Renji! -grito con la voz temblorosa.

Me aferro a mi bolso de mano como si me diera las fuerzas suficientes para caminar.

Subo al auto y pienso que es mala idea regresar. Aquí está mi lugar seguro. Subo al auto y mi mente no deja de pensar en él, en la idea que quizas...

\- ¿Estas bien?

Renji agacha la cabeza y observa mi cinturón de seguridad, sigo la dirección de su mirada y noto mis manos temblorosas e incapaces de poner los seguros en su lugar.

Mierda.

\- Perdona Renji, me pone nerviosa pensar en nuestra hija hecha mujer y con un título en mano -en realidad, si, también tengo un leve temor por ello.w

\- Lo sé -dice esbozando una media sonrisa.

Me ayuda con el cinturón y me da un beso en la frente. Eso no me ayuda.

Durante nuestro viaje me comporto torpe, trato de ser Kuchiki Rukia, la mujer valiente y decidida. La mujer que no le teme a nada y ha salvado cientos de vidas en el hospital junto con su esposo el cirujano más popular de Reino Unido pero mis piernas me fallan, mis labios no son capaces de encontrar el vaso de agua y lo derrama.

Renji me toma la mano y me sonríe, si no fuera por él mi viaje a Japón sería un caos mientras me arrastro y dejó que el viento me haga como le plazca.

Por los altavoces del avión escuchó que hemos llegado a Japón respiro hondo y doy un paso hacia adelante, como siempre lo he hecho

Por los pasillos del aeropuerto el celular de Renji suena.

-¿Bueno? ... Hola Byakuya ... -Su voz suena más emocionada a medida que avanzamos- Si, salida 13B ... De acuerdo. -cuelga- Tu hermano nos espera.

\- Me imaginé que vendría por nosotros.

\- Bueno, él es nuestra familia después de todo ¿No crees?.

Caminamos y pude ver a mi hermano a lo lejos, tan guapo y elegantemente vestido de traje y a su lado colgaba la imagen de una chica hermosa tan alta, tan delgada con un cabello largo y pelirrojo.

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Nuestra no tan pequeña hija hija corre hacia nosotros empujando al mar de personas, Renji tira las maletas y se prepara para el abrazo más hermoso de su vida. Ichika cae en los brazos de su padre y lo abraza fuerte él la levanta mientras con una de sus manos me busca y me uno al abrazo largo y adorable

\- ¡Si! Un abrazo de tres. Los extrañé tanto.

\- También nosotros hija -le tomo la mano.

\- ¡Ay mamá, tengo tanto que contarte!

\- Subamos al carro aqui no podemos hablar. Es un gusto que regreses a Japón Rukia.

Mi hermano se nos une al emotivo encuentro y me sonrie. Truena los dedos y varios hombres tomaron nuestras maletas, Renji no quería pero al final aceptó, estábamos cansados por el viaje y la ayuda no estaba de más.

Nuestra hija tiene veinticinco años pero cuando nos junmos podíamos sentir que ella era otra vez nuestra nena de cinco años aferrada en el brazo de su papá, celosa de que él me besara. Me sentí más aliviada al estar junto a ella hace yantos años que no la veía el miedo de volver a Japón y recordarlo me aterraba. Pero creo que solo es paranoia. Nada cambiara, no lo veré de nuevo.

Dentro del carro Ichika no paraba de hablar de su graduación, de los descontentos que tenía por algunos compañeros por la gran fiesta después de la entrega de diplomas, era tan parecida a Renji cuando se emocionaba.

\- Tío Byakuya me prestó la mansión para la fiesta, mamá, todos mis amigos vendrán. Y quiero que me ayudes a elegir mi vestido aún no lo compró por el estúpido peinado ...

\- Ichika.

Byakuya apenas murmuro e Ichika se tapó los labios y se sonrojó. Renji y yo nos dedicamos a una mirada de complicidad. Desde hace seis años, mi hermano aceptó a Ichika en su casa para que terminara la universidad, era la mejor opción, ella no conocía Japón, nació y creció en Inglaterra y creíamos peligroso que viviera sola en un departamento. Sé cuán exigente es mi hermano y que sabíamos que él le daría carácter y responsabilidades a Ichika y no nos equivocamos

\- Perdón tío. Pero mañana vamos de compras mamá.

Renji y yo sonreímos y observe los hermosos ojos amatistas de mi pequeña.

\- Claro amor, te ayudaré.

Me sonrió tan bellamente y me di cuenta de que era una belleza sin igual, sé que es inteligente y terca, ella tiene cualidades mías y de Renji.

Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Kuchiki muchos sentimientos me consumieron pues cuando me gradué de la misma universidad que Ichika también tuve una fiesta en estas paredes, la casa sigue igual, tomé el brazo de Renji y no pude apartar la mirada del pequeño estanque donde inicio todo.

En esas bancas mi amiga me declaraba el amor que le tenía a él ...

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

El cálido susurro de Renji en mi oído me hizo interrumpir mis pensamientos agrios. Estoy segura de que no sabía lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunté aun sin entender.

\- Nuestro primer beso.

¡Oh! claro, cerca de ese lugar tomé con rapidez el vino de mi copa jale la corbata de Renji a modo de que sus labios chocaran con los míos forzandolo en un acto que aceptó de buena gana. La emoción de los presentes ante la acción, la adrenalina ante la decisión que en ese instante ya había tomado y que llevaba semanas deteniendo, El alcohol en mis labios y los suyos no pararon mi agridulce destino.

Con un nudo en la garganta solo atiné a sonreírle. Su rostro estaba lleno de amor y él me besó.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Le devolví el beso con el mismo amor que durante los años le profeso.

Un amor incompleto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El día avanzaba con rapidez al lado de mi hija distrayéndome de mis malos pensamientos, de mi culpabilidad.

Japón se había renovado tanto que apenas y reconocía los lugares pero gracias a Ichika pude guiarme a la perfección.

Aun siento que es mala idea haber regresado a este país.

-¡Ay mamá! ¿Qué te parece este vestido?

Ichika se planta frente a mi sacándome una cabeza y media de estatura, es tan alta como Renji. Me pone delante un vestido hermoso y verde.

-Esta lindo hija, ¿Porqué no te lo pruebas?

Ella me tomó del brazo y nos dirigimos a los probadores, se metió rápido y me dejo su bolso en la mano. Mientras se cambiaba ella decía.

-Mamá, en realidad quería estar a solas contigo para decirte algo. Sé que papá y tío Byakuya son muy exigentes conmigo por que me aman... y quieren lo mejor... y además soy la alumna de excelencia y…

-Ichika, ya dime -sé que cuando empezaba a divagar tenía algo que decir no muy grato para mis oídos.

-Me enamoré... mamá. -su voz era pesada y sin ganas de decirlo- Él es tan lindo, es tan tierno, amable. Jamás conocí a un hombre con el corazón tan noble como papá. Él es muy diferente a mí ¿Sabes? cocina las cosas más raras y deliciosas que puedas imaginar y yo lo amo.

-¿Y él hija? -por favor, que sea correspondida, supliqué.

-Me ama mamá, tenemos varios años saliendo. Él está abajo de mi, académicamente hablando, por muy poco.

Sale del vestidor y vaya que el vestido le queda a la perfección. Es pegado a su cuerpo con un pequeño escote en la espalda y pecho, sus piernas se pueden ver tan larga y termina con una cola larga en la espalda. Parece una princesa.

-Yo no tengo que opinar hija, ya eres una mujer madura. Sé que me pedirás hablar con tu padre -le tomó el rostro y le sonrió- si él llega a oponerse créeme que me escuchará.

-En realidad mamá él quiere hablar con ustedes, le quiere pedir permiso a papá para que sea mi novio.

-Bueno, eso habla bien de él hija. Yo estoy dispuesta a escucharlo.

Ichika sonríe abiertamente y sus ojos brillan. Sé que está feliz y estoy tan orgullosa de ella.

Al paso de los días el momento especial llega. Al fin, la graduación.

Me arreglo para este día especial y recuerdo mi propia graduación en manos de mis amigos los cuales deje de ver tan solo dos meses después de ello.

-¿Rukia? -Renji entra al vestidor y me sorprende poniéndome mi vestido blanco -wow -me observa de pies a cabeza- Estas hermosa.

-Gracias -es lo único que puedo decir.

-Te estamos esperando solo faltas tú.

Renji viste de traje color negro y una corbata morada. Se acerca lentamente y me besa profundamente, me dejo llevar en sus brazos. A pesar de que tenemos casi sesenta años y en nuestro cabello se revela el color de la edad creo que no hemos conservado bien, Renji sigue guapísimo.

-Te amo.

Mierda.

Me quedo callada. Él sabía… él sabe cómo está mi corazón. con el paso de los años aprendió que me molestaba y por qué tome las decisiones que me llevaron hasta él y se que nunca le importo Renji solo me quería en sus brazos y lo logró quizás no con las altas expectativas que tenía pero al fin y al cabo me tiene.

Respira profundamente y me suelta, muy pocas veces el "te amo" fue recíproco.

Subo al carro, Ichika está nerviosa, empieza a hablar torpemente de las navidades que no estuvimos juntos y del pasado cumpleaños de ella en el que se fue de viaje a Tailandia con sus amigas. Sabía que estaba así por el chico misterioso que la enamoró por completo Renji solía tomar una actitud como esa cuando estábamos juntos. Él y yo crecimos en un orfanato y juramos que seriamos doctores para ayudar a todos los niños del mundo y hemos cumplido la promesa a pesar de que fui adoptada por una familia de ricos y él siguió en el mismo lugar, de una forma u otra me alcanzó.

Al bajar del carro Byakuya abraza a Ichika, me parece tan extraño, él es muy frío.

-Eres una Kuchiki, siéntete orgullosa de ti como nosotros lo estamos.

-Gracias tío -le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y noto que mi hermano sonríe- mamá, papá, siéntense en los lugares que les dije, es el mejor lugar de todos, les dije a esos pedazo de mierda que… -le sonrió a Byakuya y salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

Nos sentamos donde ella dijo y a lo lejos podíamos verla se veía tan animada y a su lado había un chico alto, no podía verle ni el cabello por el birrete pero tenía una espalda de hombre, imagine que era él.

-Rukia ¿Ya viste? -señala hacia los maestros y noto a un hombre mayor de cabello azul y gatas- ¿Es Ishida Uryuu?

-Si -contesta Byakuya, es el director del plantel.

-Debemos ir a saludarlo en cuanto los diplomas se entreguen.

-Si Renji…

Y lo recordé. Ese momento en el que los escuche hablar, cuando...él… dijo eso, cuando estaba tan dispuesto a decirlo y...yo…

-Rukia, Ichika ya dirá su discurso.

Apenas logré escuchar algo de lo que mi hija decía, sentía que la vista se me nublaba. Cuando Ichika término y le entregaron su diploma me levante y solo pude decir que iría al baño, levante un poco la falda de mi largo vestido para poder pasar entre los familiares que esperaban el momento especial de sus allegados. Salí rápidamente de la multitud de gente , saliendo del gran salón me dirigí a los jardines, siguen casi igual. De entre mi bolso plateado busque mis cigarros.

De nuevo los sentimientos de culpa que eran tan pálidos hoy se colorean,

-Hey ¿Como has estado Kuchiki-san?

Como si de la aparición de un fantasma se tratara, veo el cuerpo de Ishida dedicándome una media sonrisa.

-Vaya, que sorpresa. -titubeo- Te vi arriba, me dice mi hermano que eres el director -se acerca y nos saludamos de mano.

-Así es Kuchiki-san...perdón. Abarai-san.

-Sigo siendo Kuchiki, no cambié mi apellido -suspiro- Siempre debe haber un Kuchiki en la familia a todo esto ¿No deberías entregar los diplomas?

-No necesariamente. Ha pasado tanto. Tu hija es una de las más grandes promesas que me ha tocado instruir.

-Gracias. Deberías acompañarnos en la fiesta que daremos, a Renji le emocionó verte de lejos. Eres bienvenido en la casa Kuchiki.

-Muchas gracias, te tomaré la palabra. Me imagino que la vieja mansión sigue en el mismo lugar.

-Si, si. ahí sigue. Empieza a las 10.

-Bueno, te dejo Kuchiki-san.

Y así como llego se fue alejando. Yo seguí con mi cigarro viendo hacia el lejano sol que ponía naranja el atardecer. Suspiré y sentí que alguien me veía a mis espaldas, puse los ojos en blanco pues ya daba por hecho que Renji me vendría con uno de sus discursos al girarme estaba él.

Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo de lo que recordaba, vestía con un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca sin corbata, solo los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Una ligera barba espesa daba un poco de luz en labios opacos.

-Rukia.

Mi corazón latió como si en algún momento fuera a salir.

-Ichigo.

-Solo dirás eso después de tantos años, enana.

No estaba tan cerca así que comenzó a dirigirse a mí, di un paso atrás y él se detuvo, mierda, aún puede leer mi mente.

-¿Que…

-¿Qué hago aquí? -se adelanto a mi pregunta- bueno, es la graduación de mi hijo.

Hijo, tiene familia.

Introdujo sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón. Yo quería llorar o al menos poder decir algo pero me quedé callada con el cigarro calentando mis dedos y consumiéndose como mi valor.

-Es un placer, Kurosaki-sama - hago una reverencia y evito ver su rostro. Camino hacia el salón pero escucho mi nombre venir de dos voces distintas. Atrás estaba Ichigo y frente a mi estaba Renji.

Incrédulo sus ojos pasan de los míos hacia la figura no grata que ninguno de los dos esperaba ver.

-¿Ichigo? -Renji se acerca y toma mi mano para después guiarme al lugar donde Ichigo está.

-Renji.

Se dan la mano y aún soy incapaz de mirarlo.

-¿Cómo has estado? Vaya a pasado tanto.

Mi esposo suelta mi mano y me tomó de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo como si le restregaba que soy suya.

-Si, Renji. A pasado tanto y estoy bien. ¿Ustedes?

-Bien ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Le decía a Rukia que mí hijo hoy se gradúa.

-¿De verdad? Nuestra hija también, es quien dio el discurso.

-Oh, si, la note.

Y de pronto un incómodo silencio se apodera e inunda en ambiente con más tensión. Renji aún me toma con fuerza y siento su cuerpo duro. trato de no mirarlos y borrar sus miradas retadoras como el día de mi boda.

El incómodo silencio es interrumpido por las voces alegres de jóvenes que acaban de terminar sus estudios y la voz de nuestra nena se escucha entre todas. Me suelto de Renji y me uno al abrazo de Ichika.

-Al fin mami.

-Felicidades hija -mi voz comienza a temblar y ya no aguanto, suelto unas lágrimas.

Su padre la abraza también, me seco las lágrimas y se nos une un joven de cabello naranja y ojos avellana. Era idéntico a Ichigo solo que más joven.

-Señor y señora Abarai mi nombre es Kazui Kurosaki. Quiero su permiso y aprobación para ser el novio de su hija.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 _ **PVOS:**_ _ **Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

 _Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la vi, ella vestía de blanco, se veía tan hermosa. Su velo de novia tenía ligeros detalles de fresas en los bordes, Inoue los hizo. Parecía una reina de hielo, su vestido tenía tantos detalles hermosos en su pecho, brazos y en la espalda descubierta, era tan sencillo como complicado de admirar. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño._

 _Recuerdo que apenas la bese en los labios antes de que Uryuu me detuviera, peleamos._

 _-Ichigo es mejor que te vayas._

 _-No me iré, no hasta que Rukia me escuche. -forcejeo con Uryuu- ¿Por que te casas tan rápido? Solo ha pasado un mes desde que son novios. Antes de que estuvieras con Renji actuaba extraño, tienes semanas sin hablarme, de pronto parece que me odias._

 _Siempre odié cuando ella no me devolvía la mirada y me evitaba. Ella ocultaba algo, algo que le dolía admitir._

 _-¡Vete Ichigo! ¿Cómo te atreves a...besarme? A partir de hoy seré una Abarai así que toma distancia._

 _En ese momento no lo entendi, Rukia me gritaba y regañaba como siempre pero de nuevo no me veía. ¡MIERDA! Odio no poder ver sus ojos._

 _Renji llegó y pudo ver que Uryuu me detenía, sus ojos iban de mi hacia Rukia, frunció el ceño, estaba enojado como si ya supiera mis sentimientos, caminó hacia donde estaba pero Rukia le tomo la mano._

 _Y en ese momento entendí que la había perdido para siempre, ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle que la amaba solo torpemente le di un beso, uno en donde nuestros labios apenas se tocaron, ella me alejó y Uryuu tambien me detuvo._

 _Si la vuelvo a ver ¿Qué me dirá? ¿ Le gustara verme? ¿Al fin podrá decirme por que parece que me odia?_

 _Mi corazon no lo soporta, me acostumbre a la presencia de Ichika, su hija, en cuanto Kazui me la presentó casi muero. Era idéntica a Rukia y sus hermosos ojos violetas, me gusto perderme en ellos por un instante pero tenía el cabello rojo de su padre. Una combinación que me hacía sentir feliz y a la vez con dolor, era la imagen de mi derrota. El recordatorio que alguien la hizo lo suficientemente feliz como para que se casaran en poco tiempo, lo suficiente como para tener una familia._

 _A pocos días antes de la graduación Ichika nos dijo que sus papás vendrán, ellos no sabian que tenia novio, tenia (hasta cierto punto) prohibido tener amistades; su deber era terminar primero sus estudios y al finalizar habría tiempo para ello. Sonaba como si Byakuya se lo hubiera dicho._

 _Kazui me dijo que daría un paso importante para su vida y yo lo apoyaria._

 _Rukia._

 _Al fin la pude ver, después de tantos años. Era hermosa, nunca la había visto con el cabello tan largo, usaba un vestido blanco y sencillo, a su lado estaba Renji, tomándole la mano. Vaya ironía, igual a nuestro último encuentro._

 _La vi levantarse de su asiento y salir del gran salón, mis pies respondieron antes que mi corazón y fui tras ella._

 _-Ichigo, espera._

 _Uryuu estaba detrás de mí._

 _-¿Después de tanto al fin me hablas?_

 _-Mantén tu distancia con ella, Ichigo._

 _-¿Puedes callarte por otros veinte años más?_

 _-Deja yo hablo con ella primero, acomoda tus ideas Kurosaki._

 _Giro a verlo, muevo la cabeza en orden de que puede ir con ella antes que yo._

 _Los escucho platicar, ella parecía nerviosa y la veo con un cigarro en mano que poco a poco se va apagando. No recuerdo verla fumar en el poco tiempo en que llegué a conocerla mejor que cualquiera, se que Renji lo notaba, yo logre una relación con Rukia más fuerte que él en toda su puta vida._

 _Los escuche despedirse._

 _Ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba tocarla o al menos saber que aún me recuerda._

 **PVOS: Kuchiki Rukia.**

-Mamá, papá. Esperamos su respuesta.

Exactamente tenía que ser el hijo de Ichigo, de los cientos de alumnos mi hija tenía que enamorarse de él.

A pesar de su parecido físico con Ichigo, Kazui se veía más alegre y relajado, tenía una enorme sonrisa la cual me recordó a un a vieja amiga.

Renji no se veía muy contento creo que tanto como yo estaba impresionado de que él sería el amor de nuestra pequeña.

-Bueno, Ichika. -comenzó Renji aún sin soltarme- Creo que nos has demostrado cuán madura eres, hija, estas en tu derecho de elegir a tu pareja.

-Gracias papá. -Ichika tomó la mano de Kazui.

Kazui hizo una reverencia y nos dio la mano a ambos.

-Muchas gracias señor y señora Abarai, no los defraudaré.

-Te dije que tus papás entenderán tus sentimientos -Ichigo habló detrás de nosotros.

-Ah, claro, mamá, papá, él es el papá de Kazui, Ich…

-Ichigo Kurosaki -término las palabras Renji- Lo conocemos, fuimos compañeros hace muchos años en esta misma escuela.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Kazui- eso es estupendo.

-No puedo creer que conocieran al señor Kurosaki, él es tan amable conmigo.

Yo solo me limito a sonreír.

Ichika los invita a la fiesta, Ichigo acepta. Lo único que quiero ahora es huir, regresar a Inglaterra y volver a mi vida como doctora. Olvidar todo de nuevo.

Camino a casa todo estaba en silencio, Ichika se fue en el carro de Ichigo y dijo que regresaría en unas horas, quizás por no discutir o por regresar pronto a casa apenas y nos despedimos, salimos rápido. Byakuya estaba callado. Un silencio de muerte.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa prácticamente corrí hacia mi habitación y Renji me seguía. ¿Qué no me puede dejar sola un segundo?

-Espera, Rukia. -entramos al cuarto- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si, dime. -suelto mi bolso y lo dejó en la cama y trato de quitarme mi vestido, Renji me ayuda.

-Es tan extraño que Ichika esté enamorada de él -evita decir el nombre.

-Se llama Kazui -me quito el vestido, necesito un baño.

-¿Por que tenia que ser su hijo?

-No lo se Renji pero debemos apoyarla -tome unas toallas, me quite las zapatillas.

Mi esposo me tomó de la cintura y me acerco a él, me beso, fuertemente. Acaricio mi cuerpo y trato de quitarme el sujetador.

-Renji -musité entre besos- no.

Se apartó de mí, no debía decir más, él sabe de toda esta mierda tanto como Uryuu.

-Te amo Rukia, siempre lo hice, quizás nunca pude enamorarte pero se que me quieres aunque sea un poco. No quiero perderte.

-No me perderás -le confirmó- creeme.

-No lo parece cuando Ichigo está cerca.

-¿Qué dices? -le confronte.

-Parece que fue un error venir a Japón, actuabas extraño pero trate de ignorarlo y de pronto te sonrojaste en cuanto él apareció. ¿Por qué te beso antes de nuestra boda?

-¿Es enserio Renji? Yo te conté todo, te dije que yo no le respondí el beso. Uryuu estaba ahi, ademas ha pasado mucho de eso, no viene al caso.

-No lo parece Rukia es como si él te hubiera devuelto a la vida. Se que eras un poco feliz conmigo pero llega él y todo cambia.

-Estás loco ¿Qué necesitas Renji? ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo asqueroso y pervertido para que entiendas que no es así?

-¡Por Dios! ¡No Rukia! -camina y se cubre los ojos- Quiero que me ames, por una vez quiero escuchar que me amas sin que yo te lo diga primero. Cuando Ichika nació fue la única vez en que lo escuche.

Nos miramos sin decir algo más. Amo a Renji, claro que lo hago.

Trato de tomar su mano pero se aparta. Niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

Jamás podré superar a Ichigo, su recuerdo hace que sea cada día más infeliz.

La noche nos envolvió y la llegada de la invitados iba en aumento.

El Jardin y patio principal estaba lleno de personas que no conocía pero que eran importantes para mi hija.

Ichika llegó con Kazui y su padre. Trate de ignorarlos lo más que podía.

Renji no se apartaba de mí todo el tiempo, me vigilaba como si fuera un plato de vidrio que en cualquier miento podría caer y romperse. Ya no soportaba su estado de acosador.

Ichika se divertía y bailaba. Uryuu e Ichigo estaban en las misma mesa platicando y bebiendo, todo era música y luces que comenzaba a marearme, sentía la mirada de Ichigo detrás, vigilandome.

-Iré a dormir-susurré dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi marido.

-Te acompaño.

-Renji -Uryuu nos interrumpe- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?.Hace años que no nos veíamos -Uryuu trata de chocar la lata de cerveza con la copa de vino de Renji.

-Nos vemos Uryuu.

Me escapo del estruendo que era la fiesta ya no estoy para soportar todo esto.

Subo las escaleras cuando en el pasillo lo veo. Con las mangas de su camisa por arriba de los codos, recargado en una de las habitaciones rápidamente cambió de dirección y bajó las escaleras.

-Espérame -dice pero no es capaz de detenerme con eso.

-Vete Kurosaki -logra tomarme del brazo fuertemente y sé que es un sin sentido seguir escapando.

-No Rukia, por favor. Mirame.

Lo pienso unos segundos y me volteo, sus ojos castaños son suplicantes como la última vez que los vi.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Necesito algo para estar contigo?

Niego con la cabeza. No soporto más.

-Si no necesitas nada. Con permiso Kurosaki.

-¿De donde mierda sacas eso de Kurosaki? -se empieza a cabrear, frunce el seño- Soy Ichigo, Rukia, soy el imbécil, el estúpido… dilo.

-No -me muestro firme y le reto con la mirada.

-Mierda Rukia ¿Que te pasa? -pasa la mano por su cabello- Necesito saberlo Rukia. No puedo seguir asi sin saber que nos paso.

-No pasó nada ¿Qué quieres que pasé? Hazme un favor y haste a un lado quiero dormir.

Trato de abrirme paso escaleras arriba pero su enorme cuerpo me lo impide.

-Inoue también te extraño.

No lo aguanto y sale una pequeña lagrima, trato de no mirarle por que soy incapaz de seguir caminando.

-Ella y yo nos casamos, es madre de Kazui. Nunca se llegaron a conocer, mientras ella estaba embarazada descubrimos un tumor, ella decidio la vida de nuestro hijo antes que la suya. Estoy orgulloso de ella. Al igual que mi padre alguna vez lo estuvo. Parece que la historia solo se repite… es como si… es como una maldición que me persigue...y tú…

-Lo lamento, Kurosaki. Quiero visitar su tumba alguna vez.

-Ichika es una mujer increíble -ignoro lo que dije- Kazui era feliz, lo sé, traté de ser más comprensivo de lo que mi padre alguna vez lo fue cuando mamá murio. Tu hija trajo vida a Kazui y motivos. Gracias por ello, Rukia, gracias por traer a Ichika.

-Lo lamento tanto, por todo lo que pasaste.

-¿Él es lo suficientemente audaz para enfrentarte? -pregunta y con lágrimas en mis ojos vuelvo a verle, su pregunta hace que el piso se me mueva- ¿Sientes que encajas con él? ¿Te pone loca o te cabrea? ¿Acaso te sientes libre con él?

-¡Callate! -agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees de mi? ¿Qué piensas si las preguntas fueran para mi? -toma mi mentón y levantó mi rostro, sus ojos avellana y mis ojos violetas se unen una vez más- Fui tan orgulloso Rukia, tan imbécil, es mejor decir las cosas en su momento, Inoue me lo enseñó -acaricia mi rostro- Así que suéltalo ahora Rukia, estamos solos, dime todo aquello que no me dijiste, no dejes que sea mas grande esta porqueria.

No, él no puede saber sobre Inoue y menos sobre Kaien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen, gracias por tomarse el tiempo a entrar un momento. Apenas inició como fanficker y trato de que mis capitulos no sean tan pesados. Disculpen que sea tan corto.**

 **Capítulo 4**

-No, no puedo hacerlo.

-Te amo Rukia.

El corazón late y de golpe muere, algo dentro de mi me apuñala varias veces y se escucha un "cobarde" por cada palpitar.

-No.

-Te he esperado por años, no sabes lo duro que fue para mí cerrar los ojos y escuchar las campanas de tu boda aún en mi memoria. Yo morí cuando frente a todos lo besaste, en esta misma casa, ese día yo al fin iba a declararte mi amor. Eres tan tonta. No me esperaste. -sonríe pero la felicidad no alcanza sus ojos- Mentí muchas veces incluso ese día cuando llovía y nos quedamos solos, debí besarte.

-No entiendes. -cada vez me es más difícil respirar

-¿Qué no entiendo?

-No podía traicionar a… -me trago mis palabras.

-Dilo Rukia, por favor.

-¿Papá?

Una voz se nos unía, Kazui, se acercaba.

-Lo siento hijo.

Ichigo me soltó delicadamente como si le importará muy poco que él nos viera, me sequé las lágrimas y evite mirar al novio de mi hija.

-Papá, ya es hora.

\- Si, iré al carro en un momento. Dame unos minutos por favor Kazui. -su hijo nos ve sin realmente saber cómo reaccionar. En cuanto desaparece Ichigo sonríe y pellizcó mi mejilla-. Ve con tu hija, en este momento te va a necesitar.

Podía ver su imagen alejarse. Ichigo pasó por tanto y no estuve para ayudarlo, como amigos lo fuimos todo, éramos uno solo, nos complementamos.

Hice como dijo y salí para buscar a Ichika.

Ella estaba tomando jugo con unas chicas y cuando me estaba acercando a ella pararon la música y apagaron algunas luces.

De pronto el rasgado de una guitarra se había presente en los altavoces y una voz cantaba:

 _  
_ _ ****maybe we are mustard seeds  
underneath a heavy storm  
nothing lives if nothing gives**_

Reconocí la voz de inmediato. Ichigo solía ir con nosotros a los Karaoke y era muy bueno cantando.

 _ **nothing held too tight will grow  
as those of us afraid of love **_

Él se acercaba con la guitarra en mano, cantando Ichika tomo mi mano con fuerza todos los invitados suspiraron . Detrás de Ichigo estaba Kazui quien en una mano traía lo que parecía un ramo de girasoles, los favoritos de ella.

' _ **cause if one day I wake up  
and my body is old  
I will want to have loved  
and I won't care much for gold  
if one day I wake up  
and I know it's the end  
I won't need to pretend  
to be anything at all**_

-Ichika -Kazui, sonríe nervioso- creo que pasaron solo tres días después de conocerte en que te pedí ser mi novia -se encoge de hombros, se sonroja- ese día cuando llovía en las escaleras, te amé.

 _ **may we be worry free  
breath it in and let it go  
may we live to forgive  
well we might as well  
**_' _ **cause those of us curious  
can go**_

Ichika cubre su boca con las manos y no aparta la mirada de su chico especial. Busco a Renji y él está lejos de la multitud que empezó a rodear a mi pequeña, él está serio, no dice nada.

-Te entrego todo, estoy aquí, te necesito quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida tratando de descifrar los nudos de tu mente -sonríen, parece ser un chiste personal, al fin se arrodilla, todos comienzan a filmar estos momentos- Hoy, frente a tus padres, mi padre y nuestros amigos, yo, Kurosaki Kazui te pido ser mi compañera de aventuras. ¿Te casarías conmigo Abarai Ichika?

De un bolsillo toma saca un anillo plateado, sin diamantes me parece demasiado sencillo y me encanta.

 _ **cause if one day I wake up  
and my body is old  
I will want to have loved  
and I won't care much for gold  
if one day I wake up  
and I know it's the end  
I won't need to pretend  
to be anything at all**_

Me conmueve tanto la forma de hablar que tiene Kazui.

Ichika me mira como si dependía de mí la respuesta le sonrió y niego con la cabeza tratando de hacerle entender que en estos momentos nada importa más que sus sentimientos.

-Si

Susurra y en un estallido de emociones todos gritan y celebran, Ichigo se ve más que feliz y no deja de cantar.

 _ **anything at all**_

 _ **no I won't**_

Su mirada era profunda y las últimas palabras de su canción las sentí para mí.

:::::::::::::

 _ **PVOS: KUROSAKI ICHIGO.**_

 _-Necesito hablar con ella. -Uryuu me observa siento que se burla de mi._

 _-Entiéndelo Kurosaki - da un sorbo a su cerveza- así no funciona el amor, créeme. Podrás decir y dar lo que sea ella solo se casará con alguien que no la merece._

 _-¿Tienes experiencia en el ramo? -se de que habla._

 _-Ambos tenemos experiencia -sonríe con exageración- toda esta basura es gracias a ti. Tú debías estar con ella y yo jamás hubiera dejado que Inoue muriera._

 _-Sabes que hice lo posible, ella no quiso escuchar ._

 _-Yo no me la hubiera follado por desprecio y mucho menos estar con ella por un embarazo no deseado._

 _-Cállate -las copas de más no le caían bien._

 _-Te odio Kurosaki. Nunca olvidaré que te llevaste lo único que amaba, lo único que realmente desee tener._

 _-Lo has dejado en claro estos años - sonrió amargamente._

 _-Haré que hables con ella para ver cómo Renji te la vuelve a quitar._

 _Se levanta de la silla y me deja solo. Tiene razón, no sirve de nada decirle que la amo, no dejará a Renji, pero necesito que ella me diga si es verdad que conocía a mi hermano._

 ****DATOS DE LA CANCIÓN.**

 **°INTÉRPRETE: DAMIEN RICE**

 **°AUTOR: DAMIEN RICE**

 **°TITULO: MUSTARD SEEDS**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO** **5**

Tantas cosas habían pasado la noche anterior, Renji apenas y me miraba eIchika estaba por las nubes.

Kazui e Ichigo hablaron por unos minutos con él cuando todos los invitados se fueron, realmente no sé qué pasó. Solo sé que Renji no durmió conmigo y que desde la mañana me evita.

Nos sentamos para almorzar pasadas las doce de la tarde, mi hermano se fue temprano, debía ir a su trabajo.

Tanto Ichika como yo seguimos en pijama mientras que Renji ya estaba arreglado y bañado.

-Ichika, estamos desayunando, deja el teléfono -le regaño mientras apresurada deja el celular en la mesa, sonríe de una forma boba, probablemente pensando en lo de ayer.

El celular de Renji suena y sin importarle la regla de cero teléfonos en la mesa lo abre y parece que lee un mensaje, aprieta los labios y vuelve a dejar su celular.

-Rukia, Ichika regresaré hoy a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué? -preguntó mi hija- ¿Tan rápido papá?

-Surgieron algunas cosas en el trabajo.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos? -pregunte sin dejar de cortar mi fruta.

-Ichika, me puedes dejar a solas con tu madre -sonrió.

Ella sin saber que hacer dudo por unos segundos, tomó su celular y se levantó.

Después de irse Renji se puso más serio de lo que estaba.

-Rukia, yo me voy, tu te quedarás -limpio sus labios con una servilleta, a pesar de estar frente a mi no me miraba.

-¿Tiene que ver con Kazui y su padre?

-Se llama Ichigo y si.

-Renji -suspiré- dime de qué hablaron.

-Quiero que seas honesta Rukia, siempre te has sacrificado por mí -al fin sus ojos marrones me miran- cuando los Kuchiki te adoptaron sé que no querías irte sin mí, eramos unos niños y yo quería verte feliz y te dije que te fueras, como te lo pedí lo hiciste, cuando te bese en esa tienda de discos creo que te sentiste obligada a corresponder mis sentimientos.

-Por favor…

-Déjame terminar, crecimos juntos Rukia, se casi todo de ti. Y sé que eres el tipo de mujer que lo daría todo por las personas que ama. Incluso morirías y matarías por ellas. He acordado con Ichigo una cita para ustedes -se levanta de su silla- espero que tomes la decisión correcta, yo te esperaré en Inglaterra y olvidaré todo. Nuestra hija quiere a ese mocoso, no puedo hacer nada -veo como aprieta los puños- tendremos que ver a ese imbécil de Ichigo y no quiero actuar como un niño celoso por su juguete.

-No quiero una cita con él ¿Por qué no me preguntaste primero?

-Por que eres una mujer recta Rukia y quiero saber si alguna vez me quisiste.

-Eres un idiota -niego y mientras me acerco a darle un buen golpe él se va ignorándome por completo.

Cuando abre la puerta veo a todo el mundo. Ichigo, Kazui e Ichika, los últimos tan confundidos como yo. Renji pasa de largo e ignora a los hombres de cabello naranja, le da un beso a Ichika en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en unos días hija.

-Papá ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada hija.

Renji está que no se soporta él mismo. Veo su espalda alejarse.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de anoche papá? -Kazui interroga a su padre.

-Kazui, ve con Ichika a algún lado.

-Pero.

-Obedece.

-Mamá, quiero una explicación.

Ante la mirada de todos de nuevo me pongo la máscara de la Kuchiki fría, la Kuchiki dura que puede hacerlo todo.

-Ya escuchaste a Kurosaki, por favor, déjenos solos.

Ichigo entra al comedor y cierra la puerta tras él.

Está tan cerca de mí, a pocos centímetros, trae la misma ropa y huele a alcohol, aun así se ve en sus cinco sentidos.

-Hable con tu esposo, tengo permiso de no dejarte ir hasta que de una buena vez contestes.

-¿Que tengo que contestar para que te vayas?

-Dime, Kuchiki Rukia, uno -golpe la puerta con su puño- que pasó entre Orihime y tú. Dos -da un paso hacia mi y yo me alejo- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Qué soy para ti? y tres -sus puños duros se relajan- ¿Conosiste a mi medio hermano Kaien Shiba?

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, me muerdo el labio para no llorar y verme estupida. siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué si no contesto?

-No me iré, me tendras aqui todo el tiempo y ni creas que llamando a tu hermano cambiaran las cosas, hable también con él. Nos vamos a ver toda la puta vida, nuestros hijos se enamoraron y no podrás escapar.

-No diré nada

En cuanto dije eso se lanzo sobre mi, me abrazo tomándome de la cintura. Somos tan viejos pero aun sentía sus brazos fuertes como si tuviera veinte otra vez.

-Te sacrificaste por Orihime, sabias que me amaba, ella era tu mejor amiga y no querías verla sufrir por eso besaste a Renji cuando estaba cerca, para alejarme pero eres una estúpida eso no podía alejarme de ti, por ello se casaron rápido y se fueron a Inglaterra para no verme más y hacer como si no existiera -dolían, cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca se enterraban en mi piel como agujas- me amas, siempre lo hiciste y no te importo lo que yo sintiera solo querías verla feliz. Y de mi hermano tengo algunas pistas, se que fuiste la última en verlo la noche que murió.

-¿Como sabes?

-Su novia de ese entonces, Miyako, la vi en su aniversario luctuoso hace unos años, ella me dijo que lo buscabas mucho, él trabajaba para tu hermano.

Ya no quería escuchar trate de quitarme de sus brazos.

-Suéltame por favor.

-Necesito saber que pasó.

No podía mirarlo cuando las palabras brotaron junto con mis lágrimas

-Yo estaba enamorada de él, era una niña de catorce años cuando lo conocí, yo lo seguía a todas partes, sabía que él frecuentaba un bar y lo busque, no sabia que tan peligroso era y unos tipos -no pude continuar, me dolía recordar- ellos me acorralaron y Kaien apareció me dijo que corriera y lo hice, lo deje solo, tenía tanto miedo. Murio por mi culpa, por salvarme algún loco llevaba un cuchillo, yo provoque su muerte si nunca lo hubiera perseguido…Luego te conocí y me volvi a enamorar -busque su rostro- por un tiempo creí que era por tu parecido a Kaien físicamente y en su personalidad pero había algo más después cuando me invitaste a tu casa y vi el altar a Kaien entendí que eran familia. No podía mirarte sabiendo que yo lo había matado. Lo siento.

Ichigo solo niega con la cabeza, me suelta se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

-¿Solo por ello no te permitiste amarme?

-No sabia que hacer, tenía miedo de decirtelo, de herir tu corazón.

-Rukia, mi corazón está jodido al igual que el tuyo.

-No es verdad, Orihime era una gran mujer, tan hermosa y maravillosa fue buena para ti.

-Pero no eras tú. Me pasé la vida tratando de sentir con ella y con otras mujeres lo que sentía contigo y elegí mal cada paso que dí después de que te fuiste solo empeoraba las cosas -él lloraba tanto como yo.

-Las cosas se acumulaban, Renji me demostró su amor al mismo tiempo que Orihime me preguntaba si te amaba y luego lo de Kaien no podía Ichigo era demasiado.

-Al fin -entre lágrimas y dolor sonríe, se agacha un poco y pone su frente pegada a la mía- al fin dices mi nombre.

Tomo su rostro y nuestro aliento se vuelve uno, estamos tan cerca, quiero besarlo. Le digo que no con la cabeza.

-Perdoname, no puedo.

-Lo sé, tienes familia.

Sus labios besaron mi frente y me abraza fuertemente.

-Solo espero que seas feliz.

-Igualmente Ichigo.

-Supongo seremos familia aunque no de la forma en que hubiera deseado. No es nuestro final, el tiempo avanza, debe hacerlo, aunque no de la forma esperada.

Me acurruco más en su abrazo, duelen sus palabras y duele el tiempo. Algún día tendre que perdonarme a mi misma que no pude salvar a todos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **PVOS: KUROSAKI ICHIGO**_

 _ **Los años han pasado Kazui e Ichika siguen juntos, tengo unos hermosos nietos. A mis casi 80 años debo decir que aun me obsesionan los ojos amatistas que me enamoraron, ella está aquí conmigo, desde la ventana observa el patio donde nuestros hijos juegan con sus pequeños.**_

 _ **Renji murió hace algunos años era mayor que yo. Acaricio su mano pálida ella sonríe .**_

 _ **-Ichigo¿Donde estabas?**_

 _ **-Estaba aqui detras de ti tonta, no me veías.**_

 _ **-¿Quienes son ellos? -señala el patio, ella a medida que envejece pierde la memoria.**_

 _ **-Son nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos.**_

 _ **-¿Nos casamos? -pregunta incrédula.**_

 _ **-Oh si enana -miento- nos casamos. No te ibas a deshacer de mi tan facil.**_

 _ **-Soñé que me case con Renji. -su rostro se entristece.**_

 _ **-No, yo no dejaría que un pedazo de mono estuviera con mi pequeña idiota.**_

 _ **Le doy un dulce beso en los labios.**_

 _ **Ella ríe y juntos observamos el atardecer. Quizás la eternidad no deseche el amor que nos tenemos, quizás en otra vida la historia sea diferente**_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

FIN

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero mejorar con el tiempo, suelo escribir para mi solamente y este es uno de las muchas historias que tengo ICHIRUKI la verdad me deprime que no hayan quedado juntos pero bueno nadie me quitara el dulce sabor de sus endings openings y moementos tan divertidos y hermosos del manga. 3


End file.
